This invention relates to hovercrafts
Hovercrafts have been provided for many years in a variety of forms, but having essentially two principal configurations.
In the first configuration the drive fan is mounted to rotate about a substantially horizontal axis. This arrangement provides reasonably efficient forward propulsion but the fan projects prominently, causes significant airflow over the remainder of the craft and must be comprehensively guarded to avoid objects being unintentionally drawn into the fan.
In the second configuration the fan is mounted to rotate about a vertical axis. This results in a more compact arrangement and one which is inherently safer and more comfortable to operate. However, hovercrafts of this configuration have, in the past, suffered from relatively poor directional control. More particularly hovercraft of this configuration have only been provided with a single outlet for the airflow which propels the craft. As a result it has not been possible to reverse or brake the craft using the airflow created by the main fan.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hovercraft and/or a method of operating the same which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
The present invention is directed to the second configuration of hovercraft discussed above and provides a form of craft which retains the traditional benefits denied from mounting the fan to rotate about a vertical axis yet which allows a greater degree of directional control.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hovercraft of the type which has a fan mounted to rotate about a substantially vertical axis, which can be positively reversed or braked by redirecting the airflow normally employed to propel the craft in the forward direction.